Secret Sister
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Agent 5693 is a woman known to the world of espionage as Des. She only takes orders from the secret head of MI 5, and has two younger siblings. She was trained her entire life to be a spy and assassin. But when a missile hits a building she was near in Kabul, she is rescued by an army surgeon and her legs saved. When she wants to locate him again, the head of MI 5 tries to stop her
1. Chapter 1

As the gunfire is heard in the night, a small, blond woman runs from building to building. She has a name, but hasn't heard it in a long time. She is more commonly known as Des, or Agent 5693. She works for the British Secret Service, and her existence is classified. Only the secret Head of MI 5 knows of her, and only the Head can give her orders.

To the underworld of espionage she is a legend, a woman so elite she can be in a room, and no one would notice her. She can take out anyone if she is given enough time. But the name that the secret Head gave her was Amanda Blackhouse.

The agent smiled as she moved between the shadows. She'd been training for this her entire life. She kept an eye on her family back home, and sent money to a fund that was be made available to her two younger siblings when they became of age.

She'd sent them a letter thirteen years ago, explaining that they had been chosen to receive the money for a scholarship once they went to the University. Her youngest sibling wrote back, thanking his unknown benefactor for the money to put both him and his sister through.

She sent a reply, and had asked for him to keep her updated on his progress. She had his last letter still in her top pocket. She pats it for good luck as she enters a dark building. She hears the scrape of her quarry trying to escape, and she aims blindly, judging based on the sound of the sandal scuffing the sandy floor.

She fires, and takes out her target. As she leaves the building, a missile hits the building she was in, and it exploded, throwing her clear of the building. Her ears rang as she felt, more than saw the damage to her legs. After a few minutes of agony, she succumbed to the pain as her sight went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, she kept her eyes shut to listen to who were around her. She heard the groans of men along with the bustle of doctors and nurses. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a hospital bed, in a curtained section. she sat up, and threw the blanket off her legs and sighed with relief. The surgeon who'd repaired her legs had done a good job while she was out. She saw her jacket was hung on the edge of her bed and smiled. She reached into its left breast-pocket and took out her younger sibling's letter.

She opened it, and a picture dropped out. Her brother was in an Army Captain's uniform. The note read:

_Dear Benefactor,_

_I have finished my training as a Surgeon, and volunteered in the Army. I am with the 5th Northumberland Fusileers, and will be sent over to Afghanistan soon._

_It feels weird being called Captain Watson, but it's part of the job. And I know you won't tell me, but how are you? I know its hard for you to send post regularly, but I am thankful you do send it when you can._

_I know you will never say who you really are, but thank you for making all of what I'm doing possible. If we could meet someday, I would be very grateful._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Captain John H. Watson_

She re-read the letter a few times before placing the letter along with the photograph back into her jacket.

She took the pad of paper and began to write her reply:

_Dear John,_

_Congratulations on attaining your Captainship. I am doing better than I expected, but considering the accidents I get into, this latest injury of mine will have me bed-ridden for some time. I fell and the idiot behind me stepped on my legs. Between that and writing, I've been having a fairly sedate life since your previous letter._

_I am very proud of you, but I am also worried for your sister, Harriet. How is she?_

_And once again, I must decline the offer to tell you my name, but I think at nearly thirty you are old enough to know one of my nicknames, Des. And if you are as lucky as I know you are, then we'll meet someday when neither of us expect it._

_Keep yourself safe out there,_

_Des_

She folded it with the precision she'd acquired over the years, and placed it into an envelope. She wrote Captain John H. Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fusileers on the envelope before tearing a scrap of paper from her own pad of paper, and wrote a note for it to be mailed to wherever the 5th Northumberland Fusileers were stationed. She also wrote a note for the surgeon who saved her legs:

_Dear Doctor,_

_Thank you for saving my legs. I know you were probably ordered to by some big-shot higher up the chain of command, but I still thank you for doing so. I hope you survive this bloody war so when you get back to Britain, I can find you and take you out for a drink once in a while._

_Sincerely,_

_Classified Female Agent_

She then laid her head back and slept in the ward, completely unaware of the world around her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later the Head, her boss, had her transported to a private facility to help her heal at her own pace.

"Boss, I don't need any of this. Just give me full run of the gym and I'll be back in shape within a few weeks instead of months!" Des protested, tired of being confined to her bed by her umbrella carrying boss.

"You know that its better to wait until your physical therapist gives you the all-clear before starting your training regimen again." he sighed as he sat with his umbrella in one hand.

"You are so... Infuriating!" she smacked the bed with one hand "I want out, and I want it now, Mycroft!"

"How did you?"

"How did I find your name? Simple, you are not completely hidden, unlike me. I know espionage. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out your name? Your predecessor trained me in all forms of espionage, and I was pretty good at hacking even before your man taught me. I could take down the country if I wanted to. I'm one of the people that you should fear, Holmes. You should fear what me and people like me will do when a country gets too big."

As she talked, her boss became paler and paler. "You wouldn't." he said as if he knew her mind.

"Your right, I wouldn't. But there are those who are."

"Your right. When do you want to start your training again?"

"Starting tomorrow. I can still work with the physical therapist until my legs are back to normal, but I can still work my core and upper-body to keep in shape."

"Good. And here is the dossier on the doctor who saved your legs."

When she saw the name on the file, she remained calm and disinterested. "John H. Watson, Captain. Honorably Discharged [Wounded in action]. Went to school until twenty eight, became a Surgeon, joined Army, wounded in the left shoulder on first tour in Afghanistan." She closed the file. "Great, where is he living? I'd like to take him out for drinks sometime."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"He is associated himself with my brother, and if he saw you, he'd be able to tell you your life story."

"Good thing I can disguise myself personality-wise fairly easily."

"Fine. You have six weeks to get back in shape before meeting him."

"Thanks, Mycroft."

"Any time, Amanda."


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later, Des is given a clean bill of health.

"Yes!" she exclaimed before running around the outside of the compound doing flips and cartwheels to show her exuberance.

Mycroft chuckled as he watched the thirty-five year old woman show her happiness in the most physical way possible.

* * *

That evening, she wrote a letter to John claiming that she'd been stuck in a bad place, very classified, and wondered if he wanted to go out for drinks.

_Hello again Captain Watson,_

_I'm finally out of the classified hell-hole that my boss put me in to recuperate, but I'm finally 'good to go'. I know you live at 221 Baker Street, so I will meet you at five today (the day you get and open this letter, and yes, I'm that good) and we will go out for drinks tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Classified Female Agent_

* * *

When John received the letter, he was surprised to say the least. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four thirty. He was putting on a new jumper and jeans when he heard the knock at the door. "Mrs. Hudson, would you get that?"

A few minutes later, he was ready and walked into the sitting room.

"Hello, John." A voice said from behind him.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed as he jumped. When he turned around, there was a blond woman sitting in Sherlock's chair.

She smiled as she threw back her head and laughed loudly. "I didn't know you would be that easy to startle." she said once she stopped laughing.

"John? What is that god-awful racket?" Sherlock said as he came out of his bedroom.

"Sorry, I surprised John and laughed at him." Des stood up "The name's Amanda. Amanda Blackhouse."

"No it isn't. You are a secret agent for our government, and I'm guessing seven months ago, you were in Afghanistan and you coming here means you are fully healed and want to take John out for drinks."

"So far, so good. Go on, try to find something that not even your brother knows about me, Mister Holmes."

"You are the oldest of three, but at the age of two, possibly three you were taken by our government and moulded into the best of the best in the business. You keep in contact with one sibling, but he doesn't know who you are." he saw her glance at John, then down at the floor "Oh, what's this?" he smiled and turned to John and said "You have quite the interesting eldest sister, John."

"Stop it! That's CLASSIFIED!" Des yelled at Sherlock while he talked to John.

"What?" John said, floored by the sudden revelation.

"I-I-I better go." Des looked around, panicking. She turned to run out the door when John grabs her hand.

"Wait, answer me one question. Are you the person who sponsored me and Harry all through our schooling?"

"Yes, now I must go before Mycroft comes and takes me away. God, I was hoping to lead into the thought of me being your older sister after a few drinks, and explain it to you once you were drunk so you would only have vague memories of me telling you." she began to cry quietly.

John pulled the short woman into a hug and said quietly so she could hear "I am so proud to have you as a sister. Stay with us for a while. Let's dry those tears, and go out for drinks like we planned. Ok?"

She nodded, and smiled at him before turning to Sherlock. "This is for spilling Classified information." She swung her arm and punched him squarely in the jaw. "Come on, John. We have a lot of catching up to do."

John looked at his flat-mate with a mixture of concern and amusement. "You deserve it, you know." He shook his head and walked out of the room and followed his sister to the cab outside of the flat.

Sherlock moaned on the floor, before finally getting up and put together an ice-compress. As he nursed his bruised jaw, he decided that he liked John's sister.


End file.
